Perfect Ball
by cherryvampire3
Summary: What happens when the two head perfect find each other one crying and the other a comforting shoulder. Long kept secrets revealed, and friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Though there are the few that stay true to the end.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the two head perfect find each other one crying and the other a comforting shoulder. Long kept secrets revealed, and friends become enemies and enemies become friends. Though there are the few that stay true to the end.

Chapter 1: The Ball

What am I to wear? I should have gotten the dress sooner. It better come to day.

Hermione was on her way down to the Main Hall for breakfast. She had ordered a dress weeks ago for the ball coming up, and just her luck her dress still wasn't here. Then to top that she had to dance with Blaise, because the ball was for the perfects, and  
both Hermione and Blaise were the Head Perfects.

At least I don't have to dance with Draco. This is just great, I have to dance with a Slytherin to top all this off. At least he is the hottest damn Slytherin in the fucking school.

When Hermione gets there she nearly runs into Harry, who happens to be in a rush too, because if he doesn't hurry he will be late for Quidditch practice. "Hey Hermione, what are you in a rush for?"

"Harry go or you will be late for practice. I'll explain later, if I have time." she said as she rushed past him, and sat down at the table to eat, while she waits for the post to get here. She stuffs some toast in her mouth as she poured herself some orange juice. When she went to take a drink an owl came swooping in the window nearly hitting her. "Finally, its here." She jumped up and ran up to the Head Dorm.

Why do I have to share this wonderful place with that damn Blaise? The ball starts in just a few hours, well technically in ten hours. I hope Ginny wakes up soon so we can do each others hair, and make-up, well hopefully she will do it I'm dead awful with all this stuff.

"Hermione, its me can I come in? It's me, Ginny." Ginny yelled through the door, after banging on it.

"Yeah, I'm comin. Hold your horses." Hermione swung the door open to see Ginny holding her dress over her arm and a case in the other with all the hair and make-up stuff. "Lets go up stairs. I know Blaise won't bother us there."

The two girls ran up stairs to Hermione's room. Thank the founders that they mad it so each perfect had there own bathroom.

HOURS LATER

"You look wonderful Hermione." Ginny exclaimed. Both girls in medieval dress to go with the theme of the ball. Their hair is up off their necks with a few strands here or there hanging down. Hermione has little make-up, and Ginny has not much more than her.

"So do you Ginny. We should get going or McGonagal will be up here yelling." says Hermione as she locks the door so no one can go in her room.

"She might yell at you, not me I'm not a perfect. And I'm glad I'm not either." They hurried down the stairs to the Head Perfect's common room. "Oh and it looks like Zabini is waiting for you. I'll meet you down stairs, Mione." Ginny hurried off leaving Hermione alone with Zabini.

"Granger, you dress just like a Mudblood would." Malfoy looking Hermione up and down, sneered as he comes out of Blaise's room.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere, Malfoy?" Hermione scowled. Looking at Malfoy with disgust.

"Granger. Granger. Granger, don't you know how to be polite, I am a pureblood after all." Malfoy said just staring at Hermione.

"I would think you would realize I don't give a shit if you are pureblood. You are a coward that can't go anywhere without his goons. Zabini, I'll meet you down stairs." Hermione says as she storms out the door, not realizing that they are following not far  
behind. "I can't believe that pompous jerk. He thinks he is so much better than the rest of us, because he is pureblood. What an ass hole! I shouldn't expect much out of him though, his penis is just as big as his pinkie."

"YOU BITCH! YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE. JUST  
BECAUSE YOU WALK IN ON ME AND PARKINSON DOESN'T GIVE YOU RIGHT TO SPREAD RUMORS!" Malfoy shouts, making Hermione jump. Making all the Slytherins around Malfoy fall to the ground in laughter, all but Zabini which looked as if he could care less.

"Malfoy, for that display of rudeness you will serve a weeks detention with Filch." Hermione said promptly, ignoring what he had actually said. "The rest of you pick yourselves off the ground, the school floor was just mopped today, we don't need any  
filth on it." She walked away without looking back. All the Slytherins got up off the floor scowling at her.

Hermione got to entrance to the Main Hall waiting to be let in, since she couldn't go in until all the perfects go here, and we are still missing Zabini, oh wait here he is now, I didn't think they would get here so fast with Malfoy fuming and everything.

Fifteen Minutes Later ( they finally got all the students in the hall)

McGonagal had told the perfects to go into the Main Hall, and to the center of the room. The music started and the perfects had to do an intricate waltz. The song ended a few minutes later. Hermione went to the side to hang out with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and some others.

Hours Later (Head Perfect Common Room)

Hermione comes bursting through the entrance of the common room, hands on her face. Zabini lets her runs toward him, and when she hits his chest, wraps his arms around her. "Whats the mater Hermione? You look...um...like something bad happened." He picks her up and carries over to the couch.

"It.. it.. is n- n- nothing." Hermione manages to get out, not caring that she is sitting in the lap of her 'enemy'. She just continues to cry on his shoulder.

"I can clearly see something is wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be crying on my shoulder. Please just tell me." Zabini says into her ear.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but don't laugh or spread rumors." When Zabini didn't say anything she continued. "Ron promised me, that for my 17th birthday he would take my virginity, because I didn't want to be a virgin when I graduated. When he refused, he said I was a slut, and that he didn't want me to come near him anymore." Hermione sniffled, and started to get up, because she didn't want to be near him when he started laughing.

He pulled her back in his lap. "Cara, its okay, I seen him drinking tonight." He pulled her closer to his chest so that she was leaning on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Confusion

"I should have expected as much. I guess I'm going to go to bed then, I don't want to keep you up." Hermione said into Blaise's chest, and went to get up off his lap, but he just kept his arms around her to keep her there. "Blaise?"

"Hm?" Blaise mumbled into her hair, stroking her back so she would lean back against him.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, or awake, or something?" she just looks up at him and realizes, he is staring at her. "What ar-", she was cut off, because Blaise's lips came crashing down on her own.

"I'm fine. Just can't stop thinking about you," he kisses her forehead. "and I love the way you feel against my chest." He kisses her again, and when he flicks her lips with his tongue she lets him in without a second thought.Hermione started to unbuttoning his shirt. "No you don't let me take care of you tonight." He picked her up and started toward the steps. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I am." she whispered in his ear. Then there was a knocking on the door. "Who would be here this late?"

"Hermione let me in. It is me Ron." Ron shouted through the door.

Blaise put Hermione down. "Go on, I know you would prefer to be with him." He started up the steps on his own and Hermione went to the door. "I'll see you in the morning Hermione."

She looked back on Blaise, but went toward the door, then she heard him slam his door closed. She got to the door and did the only thing she knew she could, took her dress half off and messed up her hair. "Ron, what do you want?" she said to him.

"Hermione, come on. Your going to come back to my dorm with... Why do you look like that?" Ron said finally noticing the way she looked. "You look like a slut."

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't talk to a lady like that." Blaise said from the bottom of the stairs. He knew something was up, when he hadn't heard Hermione go straight to the door, so he had snuck back down.

"Excuse me, I came to get Hermione, because she wanted me to do something for her. You need to mind your own business, Zabini." Ron scowled at him. That is when he noticed the first few buttons on his shirt undone. "Wait, you are a whore Hermione. You are sleeping with a SLYTHERIN. I wish I never made that promise to you in the first place, now."

"You can LEAVE, NOW." Hermione said eyes going black as charcoal. She pointed a finger at Ron. "YOU, can stay AWAY, from me. Don't try to get me to HELP YOU with HOMEWORK, EVER again." she slammed the door her body shimmering with a weird light.

Head Masters Office

"Professor McGonagall, do you feel that?" said Madam Hooch nearly jumping out of her seat, when a shock wave went through the building.

"Yes, I did. Stand outside of my office and when the others get hear tell them to check there house's to make sure the students are safe. Tell Binns to check on Gryffindor, the other Heads to check on their students, the rest of the teachers need to make sure there are no students are in the hall ways, Madam Pomfrey can take care of anyone that is hurt, and I'll go check on the Head Perfects." McGonagall said as they hurried down the steps and out of the Head's office.

Head Perfect's Common Room

"Hermione, calm down!" Blaise shouts, trying to get Hermione's attention. Hermione is hovering a few inches off the ground, her eyes are glassy and they aren't focused, and her hair is going in all different directions as if wind is blowing through the room. "Please Hermione, calm down." All continued as if he wasn't even there. So he did the only thing he could think to do right now, which seemed absolutely crazy, he kissed her. Hermione's hair settled, but her eyes were still glassy and unfocused and she was still hovering.

The door is swung open and Professor McGonagall came in, and stared at Hermione. "ZABINI, WHAT IS GOING ON?".

"I don't know. She got mad a Weasly when he cam up here and started yelling at him, because he called her a slut and whore. I yelled at him to, but I didn't get like this. Her hair was going all over, until I kissed her. I know it was stupid, but it was the only thing I could think to do." Blaise replied.

"Zabini, kiss her again and we will see if anything changes." McGonagall ordered, still staring at Hermione. Blaise slowly went up to Hermione more cautious now, though nothing happened to him the last time he kissed her. He put one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck, and pulled himself toward her, because, he could now feel the wind around her. He kissed her, and he noticed changes as soon as their lips met. When he started to feel her going back toward the ground, he noticed her hands on him, keeping him from moving away from her. Then all stopped. No wind, or anything, just the sound of breathing and the pounding of their hearts. "Are you okay, Granger?"

Hermione would have fallen if Blaise hadn't already been holding on to her, but her body shimmered again like it did earlier and he didn't know what to do. "Professor, this is what happened last time, right before she started floating and stuff." Blaise mumbled not know if he should let Hermione go or what, there was a bright flash, and a screech like no other. When the light faded, Blaise wasn't holding the Hermione anymore, but he was holding a gorgeous blond, with a slim body, with really long legs.

"Oh my! Blaise lay her on the couch, I must floo her parents immediately!" McGonagall walked over to the fire and pulled out a pouch of floo powder. "Blaise, you should go wake, Malfoy." she threw in a handful of the floo powder and said "Malfoy Manor."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT THIS HOUR FOR?" came the voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy, and thats when Blaise stepped out of the common room.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should come up to the castle. It's Hermione. Her glamor disappeared and I can tell she has powers, we never imagined she would have. She is passed out on the couch. Come right up to the Head Perfect Common Room. The password is Lemon Drop." McGonagall said with a grave voice.

"I'll be there shortly." Lucius said and his head popped out of the grate. All was silent until the door to the room opened.

"What is all this abo-" Malfoy is muttering, but stops when he sees Hermione sprawled on the couch, and not in her glamor. "So that is what the power wave was about earlier!" he whispers, knelling down by her. Draco starts to glow by Hermione's side, he place's his hands on her forehead, his eyes are closed. When he pulls his hands away he stops glowing and then Hermione sits up beside him. "You feel better now? When I seen you without you glamor I started to get worried. You caused a power wave before."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is yelling at Ron. Did anyone get hurt?" Hermione was saying looking at no one, but Draco, who took her hand in his own and rubbed it.

"As far as I now the was no injuries. I suppose that if anyone had got hurt it was someone that was close to you, and that was Blaise. So let me see. Blaise, are you hurt in any way?" Draco says looking over at his friend. The door to the common room opens to show Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Um...no...,but what is going on?" Blaise say confusion write all over his face.

"I can explain that." Lucius say and everyone but Hermione and Narcissa jumps. "Hermione is my daughter. She had to be protected from Voldemort. He does very sick things to the female children of hi-" Lucius looks away not believing what he was saying. He looks down at his daughter. "Now, Hermione are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what had happened, Dad?" Hermione says the Lucius. Looking up at him as he walks over to her.

"It will be okay. I noticed it a bit from the manor too. I don't understand why you still aren't hovering in the air, with your eyes glassy, and hair going in all directions. It took me hours, according to my father to go back to my usual state." Lucius say with confusion on his face for once.

"Mr. Malfoy, I had this weird feeling that if I kissed your daughter, that it would help. I'm sorry, sir. The first time I kissed her, her hair quit going in all directions. When I told Professor McGonagall, she told me to kiss Hermione again, so I did and Hermione quit floating and her eyes went back to normal." Blaise said his voice shaky, because he was afraid Lucius would do something horrible for kissing his daughter.

"I'm not going to do anything horrible to you, Blaise." Lucius said. Blaise inwardly cursed himself for not blocking his mind. "I'm going to have to talk your father about what happened tonight, after I look something up, but if I remember the text correctly, no one would have a say in it, because the two of you would be bound for life together, because you were able to calm what had happened. Which mean you and Hermione will have to be there when we have this talk, too." Lucius said, not believing what had just happened even though he can see that it did with his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heads Common Room (Next Day)

"Malfoy, tell me why you wanted me to come here? I have to finish getting stuff ready for my meeting tomorrow." Mr. Zabini said with an annoyed look on his face. "And who is that?"

"Marcus, that is Mrs. Hermione Granger, or well..." Professor McGonagall didn't know what exactly to say. "Well, I'll let you tell him Lucius, because I don't know how to!" McGonagall looked confused.

"Well, Hermione is my daughter, she was hidden away from the public eye, because things had gone wrong with Narcissa's pregnancy. From what the doctors said was that Hermione would either have no magical abilities or she would have a ton of magical abilities. Either way we couldn't keep her in the house, because Voldemort would have tried to get her if she could do magic, and if she couldn't I wouldn't want her to have felt left out. So I sent her to another family, who had just lost there baby, and they promised to protect her as if she was one of there own. Over the years she has came to visit us at the manor, but we thought it best that she didn't come to live there until we knew she could protect her self if anything happened to us." Lucius said, looking like he was about to cry, which was awkward since he usually never shows emotions.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here, and what any of this has to do with my son." Marcus said looking a bit agitated. He started to get up.

"SIT DOWN, DAD." Blaise yelled at his Marcus who looked taken back at being yelled at by his own son. He took out his wand and was about to punish his son when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I will not allow you to harm my future son-in-law." Lucius said finally getting Marcus's attention.

"What did you just say?" Marcus said looking at his son, Hermione, and finally Lucius. "You have to be kidding me? What is going on? What are you talking about?"

"Dad, let me explain what happened last night. Everyone else already knows what happened. I got into the and when I hear the door open behind me I turn around. Hermione runs into me crying. I hold her for a few minutes and I get her to tell me what happened. Ron had promised her something for her birthday, he broke the promise and she was upset. I sat there and gave her comfort. We were going up stairs, when Ron showed up at the door and he said some things he shouldn't have, which made Hermione more upset. I stepped in and then Ron left. After he left was when her eyes went glassy, hair started to go in all directions, and she was floating off the ground. From what I heard a bunch of people could fell the power, coming from her, around the castle. Well I had kissed her and her hair stopped going all over. Then Professor McGonagall showed up and I told her and she told me to kiss her again and I did and didn't stop until she was back on the ground. When we, Draco and I, started asking her stuff she didn't remember anything after Ron had left. Mr. Malfoy showed up not to long after that, and he said when that happened to him, it had taken him hours to get over it." Blaise looked around at everyone and waited for someone's response. He didn't want them asking about to many details of last night.

"Well okay, so that doesn't explain why you and Hermione are getting married." Marcus directed the statement at his son, but Lucius knew that he had to answer this one.

"That would be, because we haven't gotten to that part yet." Lucius reached over and poured himself some more tea. Trying to stall on something he hopes will not make Marcus mad. "Marcus, the reason these to are getting married, is because only a true love can control the powers of an earth fairy, or well help the fairy control them. If they don't come together to control them then they will die shortly after the fairy attains the powers, but that only counts if the fairy has their true love with them when the powers come to them. We don't know how I attained the fairy blood, but it is not nearly as strong as Hermione's." He and Marcus seen Blaise look over at Hermione with love and devotion.

"I'll have to let Maria know, so contact me in a few days when you find anything else out." Marcus got up and put his coat on.

"Mr. Zabini, I want to thank you for coming and for being so understanding." Hermione spoke for the first time that day and he was shocked at how sweet her voice is, and how intelligent she sounded. He turned around to her and brought her hand to his lips.

"There is no reason to thank me, after all you will be my daughter-in-law soon enough. You are so sweet you know that. I can't wait to see you again." Marcus replied. "I have to go though so, I'll see you another time. In till next time everyone."

"I'll go with you, bye everyone." Lucius said, standing up and walking to the door with Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they both walk out Hermione and I sit there and are not sure what to do. I've always known her as the girl with the muggle parents, but now I find out she is my best friends sister. Wait, are Draco and her twins?

"Blaise, I'm guessing this is hard on you, since we don't even know one another, but don't be mad a Draco or anything since he didn't tell you about me. Neither one of us were aloud, but I guess we have to tell everyone now." she looks down at her hands, then over to the door. "I'll be back in a little while. That is unl-" there is a pounding on the door that cut her off.

"I'll get that." I go and open the door to see the little Weasely standing there. "Is there something you need, Mrs. Weasely?"

"Um, its Ginny and I came to see Hermione. I haven't seen her at all today." she looks at me strangely, most likely wondering why I haven't called her a name though I never have.

"Come on in. There is something we should tell you anyway, and we may need your help telling everyone else." I hold the door open and allow her to walk in. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, but where is Hermione?" Ginny asks, looking around and spotting Hermione with her glamor off, but not recognizing her.

"Gin, there are some things that I need to tell you, please hear me out, before you get mad." Hermione finally spoke up, bringing Ginny's attention to her.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me your name." Ginny asked looking around the room, as if I had hid Hermione in one of the book shelves.

"I'm Hermione. There have been some things I haven't been able to tell anyone, because it would have endangered my life, but now I'm finally aloud to tell everyone."

"If you are really Hermione, then what did we do when we were getting ready for the ball?" Ginny asks with a smirk on her face. Hermione then looks over at me with her face a bright red and whispers something in Ginny's ear, whose mouth dropped. "Okay, I believe you now. Why do you look like that?"

"Well, that is what I need to tell you. I'm not a Granger, I'm a Malfoy. I also have earth fairy blood in me. I was told at a young age not tell anyone, because my Dad was associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Dad didn't want anything to happen to me, or for me to be a tool. I was put in a muggle home, because I would either have powers or I wouldn't they couldn't tell at the time without letting everyone know of me." Hermione closed her eyes, then signaled for me to come over to sit with her. She wrapped her hand in mine and I could she her relax. "So I lived with muggles, who I never seen once I started school here. Until I came to your house each summer, I went and spent time with my parents and twin brother, Draco. I finally fell into my fairy powers, it has taken a long time. Draco fell into his between our third and fourth year. Our first time actually talking like family in school was last night. The rest of the time I have had to act like I hate him and vise versa." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"That still doesn't explain why he knows, and why you're all touchy feely with him." Ginny huffed, looking at Hermione like she was ready to rip her throat out.

"Gin, that is because last night, he helped me, and we found out we are true loves. There is nothing we can do about it. The touchy feely part is because when something upsets me this early after getting my powers I get really unstable, and he is the only thing that can help. So when he isn't around I'm going to have to wear something that has a match to something he is wearing, and it can't match to anything else that someone else may be wearing. Gin, please don't be mad, I couldn't tell you anything, I wasn't aloud. I was about to come find you when you came here. I would have told you everything if I could have. Please don't hate me, because I'm a Malfoy." Hermione looks down at her hands, which I'm holding, I feel a tear hit my skin. My arms go around her. I look at Ginny, who looks dumbfound.

"If it helps, I've known Draco all our lives, and I knew nothing, not even that he and Hermione are siblings. This is all sprung on me when I helped her. Now I'm getting married, within the month.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'll help you tell the others, but we are going to get them together and tell them all at once and we are going to do it here. I know its going to be hard, but it has to be done. Give me some parchment, ink, and a quill. I'll write them and tell them to meet here after lunch. I know none of them are busy with Quiditch or anything." Ginny said, sitting back down, and leaning forward.

Blaise got up and walked to his room, returning only moments later, with the items Ginny wanted. "Thank you, Ginny. If you don't mind, I'd like to invite a couple of my friends, or should we do this in two groups?"

"One should be find, so go ahead and invite them." Ginny took a sheet of paper, and this is what she wrote:

Dear ,

If you could so kindly meet at the Head Dorms at precisely forty five after twelve, today. Do not be rude to anyone you see in or outside of the commons. Please hold questions until all can be explained. Please listen to everything that has to be said. Things may seem weird during the beginning, but like I said all will be explained.

Sincerely,  
Ginerva Weasley

Ginny copied the letter several times, and in the space she left she put down the names: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George and Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Parvati Patil. Blaise also wrote a letter saying:

Dear ,

Please meet at the Head Dorms at quarter 'til one. I wish to speak with you about a situation, that I believe you should be informed of. Be kind to those you see inside and outside of the dorms. Listen to all carefully and don't question what is said, though you may ask questions once everyone that has to speak has spoken.

Blaise Zabini  
He put names in the space that consisted of: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis. Not bothering to inform anyone else. He also wrote a letter to Draco saying that they were going to have a meeting to tell everyone and that he should come.

Hermione wouldn't dare leave the room, afraid of all the questions or even being attacked, since her and her mother looks so much alike. So for lunch Dobby brought up turkey and ham sandwiches, along with pumpkin juice.

"Mione, you are really planning on telling everyone?" Draco asked sitting right next to her and eating some lunch.

"Yes, I do. I know its going to be hard, but I need to tell them or they will hate me." Hermione says as she snuggles against his chest, looking up into his gray eyes.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, they can say some harmful things, but Blaise and I will be here, along with Ginny. It seems she is already on your side." he says as he rubs her upper arm.

Ginny walks in with Blaise and everyone the two invited. "Ginny, what are you hiding? You said to meet you here, and to be nice, but we didn't think that any Slytherins would be here." Ron growled at his younger sister.

"Ronald Weasley, sit down and shut up. I think I should explain some things, about my past that I never told anyone. NOW all of you site, that includes the Slytherins, no matter if you like one another or not." Hermione yelled, waving her wand in the arm to make more lounge seats. Everyone just stared.

One at a time everyone sat. Blaise and Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione, with Blaise's arm wrapping around Hermione's waist. "Hermione is that really you? What are you doin-"

"Yes, it is me, but let me explain, before the questions. That means no questions from anyone!" she looked around even at the three sitting on the couch with her. "Do you understand?"

"NO, I won't listen to a mudblood like you!" Pansy screeched. "Dracy, lets go. Don't let that wench mess with your wonderful body."

"Pansy Parkinson, if it is the last thing I do, you will never be married or have children with MY brother. NOW SIT!" Hermione said, standing up and glaring at the pig faced witch.

"What?! There is no way Draco is related to a ugly mudblood pregnant dog, like you!" Pansy screamed back.

Hermione took a step forward so her and Pansy were eye to eye. "The thing is Parkinson, is that I'm not a muggle. I never have been. It was just a cover to protect me from what the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had done to you. Yes, I know. Even if my dear brother there doesn't. My Father told me things that he hadn't told anyone else. If you haven't noticed, I'm the splitting image of my Mother. Now you will sit and listen to what I have to say, if not, because I'm a Malfoy, then because my fiancée and sent you a letter to."

"Mione, dear why don't you come sit with me. You don't need to get so worked up. It wouldn't be good, if you harmed someone." Blaise said, while pulling her down in his lap.

"Traitor!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand.

"Mr. Potter, put away your wand. Hermione was never a traitor. Professor Dumbledore and I knew all along and when we hid you we also hid her for the Malfoy's. Even back then they helped the light side, though that will never go outside of this room." Professor McGonagal said, startling them all. She waved her wand, and placed a spell on them all. "I want everyone to be silent, until Hermione and Draco Malfoy, along with Blaise Zabini, and Ginerva Weasley, explain everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione looked up and spoke in a voice only Harry, Ron, and Ginny has heard. "Okay, I was put in the care of muggles all my life. My family has always cared for me, and even though everyone thought that Voldemort was defeated by Harry, my father knew better. He wasn't listened to, but he always took caution and kept me in the care of muggles.

"I would come home and see my family when I was little. I was hidden and I had to act like a cousin of Draco's. Before we started school, both Draco and I had to learn to be cruel to one another, since he is a pureblood and I was supposed to be a muggle. Until fifth year we were not able to be kind to one another. We finally found a room besides the Room of Requirement. It would make it seem like we were else where in the castle to others.

"I know how it may have seemed like my father was evil, but he never really was. He wrote everything down, all that information would transfer into a book that he wasn't aware that I had, but my mother did know. Even she didn't know what he wrote, because she knew that I should know the sides of my father no one else knew, since I couldn't be around even quarter of the time Draco was. She wanted me to know who he was and is. If it wasn't for that book, not even I, if I found his journal, I couldn't read it, because of the spells he put on it.

"Harry do you know in our fourth year when Voldemort got you after the tournament. My father could save Cedric, but he had gotten the chance to place a shield between you and the Death Eaters that none of them could detect. It looked like the curses where hitting all around you, but go back to the Graveyard. There isn't a trace of that battle and there would be spell residue on the headsto-"

"Mione whats the matter?" Blaise suddenly said crouching in front of her looking her in the eyes. All just stared at him, not noticing anything happen. Tears started streaming down her face.

"nuts! Blaise, she can't wait any longer. Its now or we will lose her. If you don't take her up there I will force you." Draco growled, noticing the room start to shake just slightly.

"Man, you don't have to worry." Blaise said, scooping Hermione up and running up to her room.

Draco fired a couple spells at Hermione's bedroom door. "I'll finish what she was explaining as far as I know. She may be my sister, but that doesn't mean I know everything. But yes if you don't believe her about the graveyard Potter go check yourself.

Now about what happened. Hermione, my father, and I are Earth Fairies. When she came to her powers after the dance. After Ron had visited, and caused her some distress. Blaise was able to calm her down. With my father and I it took several days, though neither one of us has our true love. The thing is that, because they are true loves means that they would have to mate and Hermione doesn't have anymore time. Blaise could feel her pain, she was going to ignore it until we were finished."

"Draco she will be okay. Don't worry, Blaise isn't going to allow anything to happen to her." Ginny cooed, pulling his head into her lap, and running her hands through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is all this shit about?" yells Ron as he jumped up out of his seat. "Ginny get away from Malfoy!"

"Yeah Gin, why are you touching him? We can leave that traitor her with these snakes," growls Harry, as he walks toward the door.

"Ron, you need to learn you are not the center of the world," Ginny says. "Hermione confided in all of you something that could get her and her family along with Blaise killed. She is trusting you enough not to hurt her. Harry, she is not a traitor or otherwise she wouldn't have been helping you two all these years. I wouldn't have put up with it myself. Even though her father is a DE he is still helping us, the good side. He cares for his children so much he put is only daughter in the care of muggles, because he didn't want LV to get a hold of her. Isn't that the same reason you were given to your aunt?"

"But its not the same." said Harry

"Mr. Malfoy, knows what the girls are put through," says Pansy with pain showing in her eyes . "He helps me when he can. It is not something I would wish on anyone, not even a mudblood."

"Your snakes you deserve it!" yells Ron pointing a finger at Pansy.

"You are saying that I deserve to get beat and raped all the time during my holidays," yells Pansy. "That I'm aloud to get cursed over and over again until the point were I should die, only to have them heal me and start all over again. They do worse to the daughters of the DE's than they do to the captured prisoners. At least they'd let you die."

"What do you mean the captured prisoners?" asks Harry, sitting back down.

"Well when a prisoner comes in," says Millicent yes they get spells put on them and they get raped the women, men and girls get passed around to whoever wants them. The boys go to LV, where he rapes them. Then they are questioned and tortured until they die, they don't have to go through it for years, all they have to endure is a month at most."

"Why do you deal with it?" said Fred.

"Why don't you run away or something?" said George.

"Where would we go?" said Tracey. "All our lives we have been shown that you guys don't like us. The only person to ever be polite to us is Hermione, but she is always around Gryfindors, who hate us. Even then we wouldn't be sure if we could confide in her, that she wouldn't treat it like a ruse to get secrets from you."

"And why do you think we should trust you now?" asks Lavender.

"Pansy, you think we should show them?" asks Millicent.

"Yeah, Brown, Lovegood, Ginny, Patil, come over into the bathroom with us, and we can at least prove it to you," said Pansy.

"Did you know about what was happening to these girls?" asks George, staring dumfounded, but protective of the Slytherin girls.

"No, I didn't know and my dad tells me everything that goes on in the meeting," states Draco looking shocked. "And I have no reason to doubt these girls."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asks Fred. "We can't let them go back there, if you would look at them while they were telling it you could tell they are traumatized, but they are used to it and that is no way to lead a life."

"We should get McGonagal," said Harry. "We can put the girls in protective custody or something, but we can't let them go back."

**************Author's Note*****************

Sorry it has been so long. I've been overseas in the military for awhile and its hard to get to a computer while in the middle of an ocean for several months. It is going to take me awhile to pick up the stride again. It may be a little rocky at first, but if you can give me some ideas about what you would like to see say by Dec. 28th. I might be able to input them in some of the newer chapters that I'm going to be writing.


End file.
